happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations
This article covers the planet inhabited by the Happy Tree Friends, for space and more, see Space and Cosmos This is a list of locations and places in the Happy Tree Friends universe, ranging from individual buildings to landmasses. It must be noted, however, that locations listed in this article are assumed to be Happy Tree Friends Universe parallels to their real world counterparts. Houses Most of the houses are treehouses (trees with doors and windows in them). Some characters have different homes in different episodes (Cuddles, Lumpy and The Mole). Russell's Home First seen in Sea What I Found, Russell's house is a tree house shaped as a pirate ship. In it, there is a hammock in which Russell sleeps and a cupboard where he keeps his clothes, hats, peglegs and hooks when he's not wearing them. File:Russell's House.jpg|Russell's house as it appears in Sea What I Found File:Russell's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Russell's house Giggles' Home ]] Giggles, like Cuddles, is seen to live in numerous houses throughout the series. Giggles' house is first seen in Helping Helps, where she lives in a treehouse and apparently lives with her mother. This house is later seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts and I've Got You Under My Skin where she appears to live alone. Handy builds her a house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, though due to Mime's goofing off, Lumpy's stupidity, The Mole's cluelessness, and Petunia's OCD the house turns into a giant death trap shaped like an origami crane. The interior of this house is later seen in Blind Date as Giggles awaits The Mole, but it's unknown if the exterior was still in the shape of a crane. Giggles also has a house in the suburbs in Doggone It where she hangs her laundry out back and a house along Lumpy's mail route in Letter Late than Never. In Dunce Upon a Time, she had a small, wooden house with no food and a bed with a candle on the nightstand. Nutty was seen living there, too. Mime's Home Seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, and Chill Kringle, Mime's home is a tent which is like an ordinary house on the inside. Inside, Mime has invisible furniture which Lifty and Shifty once ransacked, much to the horror of Mime. File:Mime's House.jpg|Mime's tent as it appears in Chill Kringle File:Mime's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Mime's tent in Easy For You to Sleigh Flippy's Home Seen in Party Animal (debatable), Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Flippy's home is shaped like a quonset hut with a hangar where he keeps his military vehicles. He is also shown to be pretty well off as his house is filled with trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a widescreen TV. File:Flippy's House.jpg|Flippy's house as it appears in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 File:Flippy's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Flippy's house as it appears in Easy For You to Sleigh Pop and Cub's Home Seen in episodes such as And the Kitchen Sink, Read 'em and Weep, and Easy For You to Sleigh, their house is a treehouse. The inside is large and decorated, with seperate bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, etc. Handy's Home First seen in Shard at Work, Handy's home is a dam filled with electrical appliances and hardware which (ironically) need hands to function. Petunia's Home Her original home was first seen in Hello Dolly when Petunia brings The Cursed Idol home with her, resulting in her bedsprings impaling her chest and stomach. In Wishy Washy, we get a glimpse of how clean Petunia's house is and how upset she gets when something isn't perfect, her home makes a reappearance in I Nub You. Petunia also had a small treehouse Handy built her in House Warming, but it ends up exploding and setting her on fire. Cuddles' Home Cuddles has had different homes in different episodes. In some of them it is a treehouse and in others it is a normal house. His main home is a treehouse, as it has been seen twice in the episodes In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. His normal house, however, was only seen once in the episode A Hole Lotta Love. Lumpy's Home Most of the time Lumpy lives in a trashy trailer, as evidenced in Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow but he has lived in other places too. When he was a giant in Dunce Upon a Time he lived in a castle in the sky. In Junk in the Trunk he lived in a normal house with a swinging wall and a large set of tubes for his pet elephant. In Aw Shucks! he had a house out on a farm and in Peas in a Pod he had a cottage. The Mole's Home Like Cuddles and Lumpy, The Mole has had several houses including a tree house and a normal house. In Can't Stop Coffin, he lives partially underground beneath a cemetery (as he's blind, he might not know this, however it may be possible that he lives underground intentionally since he is a mole.). However in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and A Sight for Sore Eyes his home was above the ground. Disco Bear's House Disco Bear appears to be fairly wealthy, as he has a few luxury homes. One of them is a ski cabin he uses for skiing (which was destroyed in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!). His normal house, first seen in Ipso Fatso, is a 70s style house built off the ground with a set of large steps leading up to his front door. Inside, he has a Disco alarm clock and a jacuzzi. Toothy's House The outside was first seen in either All Flocked Up, where Toothy lives in a normal house, or in Autopsy Turvy (debatable, because it may be Cuddles' house; if so, the inside of Toothy's house isn't shown yet), where he lives in a treehouse and has a large garderobe inside it. Sniffles' House Sniffles lives in a tree trunk, first seen in Blast from the Past, made out of metal. Inside he has a lab in which he invents things, though he also has a normal living area elsewhere in the house. He was seen to have a work station in A Hole Lotta Love, but it seems to be a seperate building. Sniffles' house has been seen in Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek and I've Got You Under My Skin. However, in Suck it Up he seemed to have another house. Nutty's House Nutty lives in a treehouse. He sleeps in candy wrappers on the floor despite having a bed. His house has been seen in Concrete Solution, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. He also had a small, wooden house with no food and a bed with a candle on his nightstand as shown in Dunce Upon a Time. Giggles was seen living there, too. In most episodes, Nutty's house appears to be much smaller on the outside becuse the shape of the door is different. Other treehouses have a door connected to the ground but Nutty's looks like a hole in a tree. Despite having a small outside appearance, his house is actually much bigger on the inside. Lifty and Shifty's House The outside of their house has not been seen. In Meat Me for Lunch, they are shown to have a small home with a (food) empty refrigerator. They are shown to live in a hotel apartment in Swelter Skelter. Cro-Marmot's House Seen in Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot lives in an igloo inside a giant snow globe and has a TV with no cable. Splendid's Acorn Fortress First seen from the outside in It's a Snap. The inside of his house has been seen in Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, and Gems the Breaks. A building shaped like an acorn high above the forest, this acts as Splendid's home. Before being called into action, Splendid is usually doing some mundane task like baking bread or knitting. Buddhist Monkey's House First seen in Three Courses of Death. On the outside, it is a red and white oriental house in the center of a small lake. On the inside, it has numerous artifacts including gongs and lanterns. This is the battle site of Buddhist Monkey and Char Sui. Flaky's Home First seen in Party Animal when Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, The Mole, and Mime were planning a birthday party for Flippy, it appears as a normal house. On the outside, it is purple with an orange roof. On the inside, it is light green. Other Locations There are many other locations around where the Happy Tree Friends live, and just about all of them have been the death place of someone. Buildings 'Happy Tree Cafe' This cafe is where the Happy Tree Friends go to relax. It has a deep frier, a jukebox, and a fruit bowl. It can be dangerous however, to the unwary lunch goer (i.e., As seen in Ipso Fatso, the place has many floor hazards, which caused Lumpy to fall over and break his back on his bicycle). Giggles was working there in Concrete Solution, Petunia was working there in A Change of Heart, and The Mole was seen working there in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. In On My Mind, Giggles and Flippy were on a date, sitting at a table just outside the cafe. 'Doctor's Office' The place the Happy Tree Friends go to heal their numerous and massive wounds, from ear injuries to heart attacks. Giggles usually works as a nurse while Lumpy and Sniffles both act as doctors, as well as The Mole in A Sucker for Love. Toothy acted as a dentist in Nuttin' but the Tooth. Sometimes, for more severe injuries, such as in I Get a Trick Out of You, characters are taken to a hospital. 'Bowling Alley' A small bowling alley with a snackbar. Handy somehow manages to pick up nine pins, though he isn't satisfied with this result. The bowling alley has appeared twice: in the Spare Me and I Nub You episodes. 'Roller Rink' A skating rink seen in Rink Hijinks, it is a popular hangout. Disco Bear seems to frequent the scene, as evidenced by his moves on the floor. The rink also has a Buddhist Monkey crane game machine in a small arcade. 'Burger Joint' A small burger joint, similar to the Happy Tree Cafe. The building was almost completely destroyed during one of Flippy's rampages that occurred in Flippin' Burgers. File:Burger Joint.jpg|The outside of the Burger Joint File:Burger Joint Interior.jpg|The interior of the Burger Joint, featuring tables, a counter and a grill. 'School Theater' The school is where the Class Act was held. Toothy accidentally set it on fire, which later caused it to explode, killing all the characters in the episode (with the possible exception of Cro-Marmot, Flippy and Splendid). Though shaped like a school house on the outside, the interior is nothing but a theater, however, it could be a separate block in the school, at least according to that episode. 'School' The school is also featured in the Something Fishy. In this episode the school is more than just a theater, housing classrooms, restrooms, hallways, and a theater. 'Movie Theater' A movie theater with a folding screen where the Happy Tree Friends go to enjoy Buddhist Monkey films. This was the location of one of Flippy's rampages in Keepin' it Reel. It also appears in Nutty's fantasy in A Sucker for Love. The movie theater also played a bigger role in the HTF Break episodes, at least fanwise. It appeared in the following consecutive Break shorts: Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, Pop and Corn, Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision. Most of these Breaks featured the message Happy Tree Friends is dead!, which sparked controversy among fans that the series would be cancelled. However, it was later proven otherwise, and that the show would continue making more episodes. '' '' 'The Daily Acorn Office' First seen in See What Develops, this is the news office for the Happy Tree Friends' universe and a parody of The Daily Planet from Superman. Splendid works there in his alter ego, wearing a fedora, tie, and glasses ala Clark Kent. Lumpy is the editor of the paper, while Sniffles and The Mole are photographers and Cuddles is a reporter. 'Supermarket' A large store where the Happy Tree Friends do most of their shopping. It was seen having its grand opening in See What Develops, even though Nutty shopped in the expansive candy section of the store in the earlier episode, Chew Said a Mouthful. 'Lumpy's Toystore' A toystore owned by a more greedy than usual Lumpy in We're Scrooged!. He increased sales here by selling the murdered Toothy's body parts as toys, but eventually met his end when a shelf fell over on him and his piggy bank crushed his head. 'Russell's Fast Food Restruant' Seen in Mime to Five, it is shaped like a pirate ship and has a drive through. Mime worked there until he accidentally killed Pop, Cub and dozens of Generic Tree Friends when the high frequency pitch of the call box caused the windows of numerous cars to shatter and impale their occupants. After that, Russell fired him. 'Petunia's Lampstore' This lampstore owned by Petunia is seen in As You Wish. It houses a variety of elaborate lamps, ranging from table lamps to ones hanging on the ceiling. On the outside it is shaped like a large brick building. Petunia somehow ended up with a pair of magic lamps (housing Lumpy and Giggles) that, when rubbed by its owner, would summon a genie who would then grant the wish of the owner. It is shown to be below two cliffs. The interior of the store is eventually destroyed when a large bag of coins crashes into the store and destroys the store and lamps. A hot air balloon and a spaceship also crash into the roof. Petunia eventually dies when the lamp containing Lumpy crushes her head. 'Comic Convention Center' First seen in Wrath of Con. This building is a comic-book related convention center (i.e. Comic-Con) that Sniffles and many other characters attended to meet Splendid. The center was destoryed by Splendid's super breath. 'Library' The Library was first seen in Books of Fury. This was one of the locations of Buddhist Monkey's and the Generic Tree Ninjas battles. 'The Dark Shadow Lord's Lair' This is the secret lair of The Dark Shadow Lord, the Generic Tree Ninjas, and, possibly, Char Sui. It might be an ancient temple or an evil castle. It has a large throne room and a big stain glass window. 'Hotel Apartment' First seen in ''Swelter Skelter'', where Lifty and Shifty kidnapped Cro-Marmot and relax in there. Because of the fans and Cro-Marmot's ice, it got really cold in the room. Lifty and Shifty tried to get out, but the door was stuck. Lifty tried to melt it with fire, but the fire froze, and Shifty picked it up. 'Prison' First seen in Don't Yank My Chain and appears later in A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two (in Nutty's imagination) and A Bit of a Pickle. This is the place where Happy Tree citizens go to if they committed a crime or any other wrongdoing. Lumpy has been seen working there as an Sheriff/Officer often. 'Donut Shop' Seen in The Chokes on You, the exterior of the building resembles a giant cup of coffee with a donut floating over it. Lumpy and The Mole are seen working there as employees. After deep frying three dounts, Lumpy eats to eat some, causing him to choke and leading to some gruesome results for him. Flaky is later given a donut made of Lumpy's flesh, though she too chokes on it. Areas 'Zoo' Visited on an excursion by Lumpy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia and Sniffles in From A to Zoo. The zoo doesn't keep the animals locked up properly, as a vicious baboon escaped his cage and it was easy for Petunia to fall into the snake enclosure. They also have numerous chicks there, much to the dismay of Flaky. The place causes the death of Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Petunia and (debatable) Lumpy and Flaky. 'Carnival' The carnival is where the Happy Tree Friends go to for a day of fun. Lumpy has worked as a carny there in Pitchin' Impossible and has owned the park in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Flippy and Mime also worked there in Double Whammy Part 1, as a carnie and an entertainer respectively. There was a haunted house there in Boo Do You Think You Are?, though this ride actually kills its riders. When Lumpy owned the park, the roller coaster was a popular attraction, even though it was in serious disrepair. The carnival also hosts livestock and produce competitions, which Lumpy wins with his giant ear of corn in Aw Shucks!. 'Circus' A circus owned by Lumpy, seen in Mime to Five. Flaky and Cro-Marmot work there as trapeeze artists, Cuddles works as a daredevil, Toothy operates a cannon, and Mime does odd jobs (such as cleaning up after the animals). After Flaky's blood splashes on Lumpy, his killer ducks escape their cage and kill him, eventually attacking the spectators and knocking down the tent. 'Playground' A small playground with a slide, a seesaw, and a swingset (as seen in Blast from the Past and Swelter Skelter), as well as a nearby merry-go-round (first seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). The equipment is in poor condition, as the slide curves too high upwards at the end and the seesaw is so rusty it won't even budge unless it's been oiled. The entire playground, with the exception of the merry-go-round, was dismantled by Sniffles in Blast from the Past after Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy kept getting killed in freak accidents. Because the merry-go-round was left in tact, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy jumped on it and were spun off by Lumpy to their deaths, unbeknownst to Sniffles. The playground is also shown in Treasure These Idol Moments (with a sandbox and a jungle gym) when The Cursed Idol caused the mysterious deaths of Toothy, Cub, Sniffles, Flaky and Lumpy. It made a reappearance in I Nub You where two swingsets were seen. 'Cemetery' A graveyard where some of the action of the show takes place. Most of the main characters were buried there by Lumpy in Remains to be Seen, but they came back to life as zombies (only to be reburied again at the end of the episode). The cemetery is shown to be next to a small baseball field in Can't Stop Coffin where Lumpy also works as a grave digger. In this episode, we also learn that Pop is indeed a widower rather than a divorced father. Also in this episode it shows The Mole has an underground house beneath the cemetery and the baseball field. It's also seen in Read 'em and Weep, where Pop is mourning at Cub's grave along with Lumpy. 'Ski Resort' A ski resort where the characters often snow board, build snowmen, and go skiing. It appears in the Ski-Kringle, when Lumpy impales Sniffles and Toothy with his skis. It has a large ski lift which goes up a large mountain in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. Lumpy appears to be the only employee at the resort as seen in Ski Patrol. Like many of Lumpy's jobs, he ends up killing everyone he tries to help. Known Visitors: Lumpy, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. 'Oriental Garden' A Chinese garden with numerous pink flowers and plants. Buddhist Monkey often goes there to meditate. The Generic Tree Ninjas tried to attack it in Enter the Garden. It also appeared in Three Courses of Death, in which it shows the grave of the Sensei Orangutan. Miscellaneous 'The City' A large city where The Mole and The Rat have a fight in Mole in the City. It also appears in Mirror Mirror, in which Splendid and Splendont have a large battle. It has a volcano, a mouse-trap factory, and is near the ocean. Known residents of the city: The Mole (debatable, and in only one episode), The Rat, Elephant Ballon Vender, Pig Child and Generic Tree Friends. 'The Town' Seen in From Hero to Eternity and Who's to Flame?, the town is inhabited by most of the main characters, as well as some secondary characters. In From Hero to Eternity, the town's residents were sucked into a whirlpool, setting off an underground pool of lava which came up and burnt the town. In Who's to Flame? the town was destroyed by an explosion that started as a small fire. 'Hell' A place of punishment for the wicked and is most likely the home of the demon that posessed Cub and Lumpy in Read 'em and Weep. Natural Locations The Lake A lake, first seen in Water You Wading For, this body of water is inhabited by piranhas, seals, alligators, and a giant whale. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, the water was safe to swim in and located next to a giant dam. Lumpy, the garbage man, was caught dumping his trash into the lake, enraging Giggles. Thanks to her efforts, and the destruction of the dam, the lake once again became a clean, safe place to swim. The Desert The desert which Lumpy got lost in in Just Desert. It has many dangers such as sweltering heat, mirages, cacti, vicious packs of vultures, and deadly sand storms. At the end of the episode it is revealed to have been close to a beach which Pop and Cub were at, indicating that Lumpy died only a few feet away from being rescued. The Cliff In the episode ''Blind Date'', Disco Bear parked his sports car on the cliff, inside it he was trying to seduce Petunia, but then, The Mole driving his car, pushes Disco Bear's car, making it fall and explode causing Petunia's and Disco Bear's death. The Forest Maybe not part of the natural locations since most of the Tree Friends live in trees. Lumpy takes Nutty, Petunia, Toothy, Flaky, Sniffles, and Cuddles there for an outing in Take a Hike. Nearby this forest is a canyon, where Toothy, Sniffles, and Cuddles (and possibly Petunia if she wasn't already dead) are impaled on sharp rocks. There also seems to be a vast desert in the middle of the forest, requiring a lengthy hike to get through it (this may be the same one Lumpy trekked through in Just Desert). Known Inhabitants: A grizzly bear; An eagle and her babies; A hive of bees (which was destroyed by Nutty). Prehistoric Jungle An ancient jungle that was inhabited by dinosaurs. It first appeared in Dino-Sore Days, where Cro-Marmot is seen unfrozen, which makes him vulnerable to attacks, like getting his organs knocked out of his body. It also appears in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles goes back into time and eats one of the ants, starting the rivalry between the anteaters and ants after his descendant eats another ant. Countries & Landmasses There are many countries that are in both our world and the Happy Tree Friends universe. Some of the Happy Tree Friends come from many countries around the world. The United States Of America The United States is one of the most powerful countries in the world. It is supposedly where most of the Happy Tree Friends live and where most episodes are set. Canada Canada is north of the United States. It is possible that in the episode Don't Yank My Chain, Handy and The Mole were making their way to Canada when their vehicle was stolen by Lifty and Shifty, and then were arrested by Sheriff Lumpy. They appeared to have been incarcerated in a Canadian prison (as shown by a Canadian-looking flag, though this isn't concrete proof that this took place was Canada). China Another major power of the world. It is likely the home of Buddhist Monkey, Sensei Orangutan, and Panda Mom. Buddhist Monkey's episodes take place here. Vietnam Vietnam is a country in Asia. During the Vietnam War, Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom fought against the Tiger General and his soldiers. During the war, Flippy developed his trademark PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), causing him to flip out and kill his friends whenever he is reminded of the horrible event. France France is a country in Europe. It is also the home country of Flippy's ally Mouse Ka-Boom. Debatably, it may also have been the original home of Lammy and Mr. Pickels, due to their appearances. Japan A highly advanced nation. Back in Buddhist Monkey's time, the Generic Tree Ninjas lived there. Godzilla, a famous fictional monster originally from Japan, also appeared in Wingin' It. In said episode, Flaky may have landed the plane in or near Japan, as it was confirmed that she was eaten by Godzilla at the end. South America This continent is covered in rainforests. Long ago an ancient Mayan civilization built. As seen in Idol Curiosity, a Mayan temple (possibly in Peru or Bolivia) was guarded by a mysterious earthquake and flesh-eating flowers, making it a challenge for Sniffles to get the cursed idol, which was on top of the temple. While anteaters naturally live in South America, Sniffles is not from there. It is possible that his species originated from South America long ago. The Arctic The Arctic is an icy region at the top of the world. It is a dangerous place for Happy Tree Friends to go, especially with a hungry orca lurking beneath the ice. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe